Forgetfull Blue Flowers
by XxVIROCHITAxX
Summary: One girl, one demon,two loves,three teamates, and four forgetfull flowers......Bunko Alita "Hell Yeah!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Beginning of The Blue Flower

Me. A girl. My name is Bunko! From the Alita Clan. The fifth best clan in the ninja world. We're all strong. We specialize in Genjutsu. But I don't. We're not that good with Taijutsu. Some of us are, like me. We all have a special eye jutsu that allows us to dodge our opponents moves. Our kenkei Genkai And detect our opponents moves. We can also cancel their genjutsu. That's an advantage for us. Well, back to me. I have long black hair with bangs that slightly cover my eyes. I'm a blood type B. Which means I'm hyper a lot. And the final thing about me. I. Have. A. Demon..........

_******AT THE NINJA ACADEMY*****_

" So if you move backwards and the opponent is foward what do you do?" said Iruka-sensei

I wasn't really paying attention in class. Just staring out the window.

"BUNKO!" yelled Iruka.

"W-WHAT"

"Answer my question"

"Um,uh........."

I don't know!! Oh snap! Kami-sama (god) HELP!

"It's uh,um, choco-late"

After about 5 seconds of silence, everyone started to laugh at me. Iruka-sensei just shoock his head in disappointment. Then Sakura raised her hand. Iruka called on her.

"You automatically look in all directions to see if the enemy has a clone or a trap set" she said.

"That's correct" he said.

Lucky Sakura to have a brain. Then the bell rang. We all went.

"Bunko, come here please" said Iruka-sensei

Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. Pray with me people! D:

"Yeah....."

"Bunko, tomorrow's finals. And I don't think you're gonna pass"

"Huh, why?"

" Why. 'Cause you don't pay attention in class. And you don't concentrate a lot"

"Oh"

"So I suggest you train tonight"

"Okay, thanks for the heads up Iruka-sensei!"

I ran out the door.

"What a kid"


	2. Chapter 2 Exam Time!

Chapter 2- Exam time!!

The next day I was late to the ninja academy. So I ran the whole way there.

"EEEEEK! I'm going to be late!"

I ran and ran until I almost bumped into someone.

" *gasp* Uh-oh!"

I was still running and then I automaticly did a hand sign.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

I formed two other clones and both of them lifted me up into the air and I flipped over the person. I landed.

" Woah, h-how did I do that?"

_******AT THE NINJA ACADEMY******_

"Okay, that's about everyone. The people who passed will come here tomorrow to meet your senseis" said Iruka-sensei.

Then I barged in the door. Actually, it was my clone. Everyone seemed to stare at my "clone". It poofed and then the real me came in. Mostly everyone was in shock.

"HI!"

"Bunko, y-you passed" said Iruka-sensei in shock.

"Huh, I did!"

"Yes, you made a clone. A perfect one too"

"Oh wow. Thank you"

"Better than Sasuke's clone"

Everyone and I turned to sasuke. He just ignored all the fangirls glared at me. Except for Sakura-san. And the "player" of the class, was staring at me! ME! He's so cute! I've had a crush on him,well,ever since I came to this Academy! EEEEEP! Then the bell rang. It ruined the moment........

_******OUTSIDE******_

I was with my friends this time. Gina and Miki. Gina, she has light brown hair with pink eyes. Miki, black hair with dark purple eyes.

" I passed. OMG! I actually passed" I said.

"Yeah, yeah. We know" said Miki annoyed. She gets easily annoyed of me. Gina is usually quiet in our conversations. But she can talk when she talks.

"Now I'm a ninja! I'm going to put my headband on my pretty neck" I said happily.

"Not so sure about the pretty part" said Miki.

"HEY!" I said pissed off.

" Stop fighting you two" Gina said annoyed this time. Then I saw Jiro making out with Hanako. The "Bitch" of Konoha. She's also very slutty. The clothes that she wears is just.....UGH!!

"Um, guys, I have to go....." I said sadly.

"Why" asked Gina worriedly.

"I think I know why" whispered Miki to Gina.

Then I ran! I ran and ran and ran until my feet would get sore of the pain. As I passed by Jiro stopped making out with Hanako and stared at me.

" What is it honey?" asked Hanako in a slutty tone.

" Nothing"

Then he started to make out with her again.

_***** After a while of running*****_

" Bunko....." said a voice.

I started to wake up. My eyes fluttered as they began to regain their energy.

" Bunko-chan...."

My eyes completely opened. It was Daichi. He was looking after me! WHAT!

" Daichi-kun....what happened?"

" You bumped into me really hard that it knocked you out"

I got up. Daichi is a really sweet guy. He's my best dude friend! He's sweet, gentle, calm, nice, and funny! He's not the cool type though. All the girls find him adorable. Like the chunin and genin and academy girls think he's just a cute little boy. They pinch his cheeks and squish him. Yes, he's that cute. Not that I think so. He's just really nice. I pinched his cheeks once, it's not that bad. You can't resist his cheeks! Errrr, too much info there. He has black hair with sky blue eyes. He's a dark tan. And he's shorter than me. He reaches up to my eyes. Okay, back to the story!

" OMG! Did I hurt you or anything?! Oh, I'm so sorry! Curse my clumsiness!!"

"No, it's alright Bunko-chan. You didn't mean it"

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure"

" Okay then, bye"

" Hey where are you going"

" My family is having a clan meeting today"

" Oh, bye then"

" Bye Daichi-kun!!!"

He smirked. Wow, that's the first. I ran to my HUUUUGE house! I live in a mansion. 6 floors with 20 rooms in each floor.

_***** AT THE MANISON*** X3**_

It's night time right now. I'm in my pjs ready to go to bed. Then I wanted to go get some ramen before I sleep. When I got my ramen, I overheard the family meeting on the floor beneath me.

" Hmph. This outta be fun"

So I put the ramen on the table and put my head on the floor. I overheard them.

" _NO! Absoulutely not! I will not let my daughter be in danger!"_

" _What! It's for the sake of this clan! She has to be a ninja! If she's doesn't learn the way of death, then how is she going to survive when she's older!"_

" _She'll learn by our ways! I'll teach her"_

" _Now honey, calm down. Listen to your brother"_

" _NO! Can't you see he's putting our daughter in danger! If she dies in a mission, then….."_

" _I know hon"_

" _Look, I'll give you a deal. I'll let my daughter be a ninja IF there's someone in our clan who will look after her. _Bunko _needs someone to mentor her. That's the only way"_

Are they talking about me? Me! Oh yeah, my stupid demon. They're probably talking about me becoming a ninja and how I need someone to take care of me while I'm a ninja.

" _How about me"_

" _You, but sister, are you sure you can take care of her"_

" _Yes sister. I'll take care of my niece"_

"_Do you think she'll work honey"_

" _Yes, do you promise to sacrifice your life for the princess of the clan"_

" _Yes, by the way, that's what family is for, right?"_

" _Okay. Tell the hokage that she'll be the sensei"_

" _As you wish"_

Huh, they ARE talking about me! Woah, am I this important to them. I thought they didn't care about me at all. Turns out I was wrong. Well, I have to go to bed now. My pjs look like this (that was random).I have a long white T-shirt (up to my knees) and white short shorts under. Basicly like underwear. So yeah. That's it! n_n

I went to my room. It was big. It's on the 6th floor.

_****** In my bed******_

" Tomorrow, I'm officially a ninja"

After that, I went to sleep. Then I had a feeling as if someone was watching me. Someone very "player" like……….

_SO! How do you guys like it! Of course it's much longer than the other one…….Oh wellies! Thanks for reading guys XD!_

_*hands cookies*_


	3. Chapter 3The Big Day!

**Okay, now I know what to do now,okay. So this is my first story and I know what to do 's continue with the story and in the last chapter, in the very end, yes, that was Jiro watching her in her sleep. What a player XD**

**Bunko: He was! O.0**

**Brook: Of course it was, it's your point of view here.**

**Bunko: Oh.....**

**Brook: Honestly, you're more stupid than me.....-_-'**

**Bunko: DX.....That's not nice!**

**.:. 3 – The BIG day.:.:.**

I woke up early the next day. I decided that it was time for a new "grown-up" look! With some "grown-up" clothes. And I just grew a pants size. Not good......

"Hmmm. What kind of hair, keep it long, cut it short. I like both. But which one. Oh, this is gonna be long time"

After 5 minutes I made up my mind.

" OH! I got it!"

I grabbed the scissors and started cutting.

_**10 minutes later.....XD**_

" HA! There we go! Perfect!"

It wasn't short and it wasn't long either. It was medium. Below my neck, above my back. Also my bangs are pushed to my right side.

"Okay, now for clothes"

Then I heard a knock on the door. It was my mom with a box in her hands. Her hair is incredibly long! Up to her butt. And she also has bangs. She has black hair with dark green eyes like everyone in our clan has. Her name is Emiko. Which means 'smiling child'. She smiles just about everything. And I do mean everything. Everything. Everything!

"Yes mom"

" Well, hon, since your a ninja now and you passed the test, I want to give you something for your outstanding success of graduading. I want you to where this. It's your present. These are some ninja clothes for you to wear. They're confortable and you can move a lot in these clothes. They're easy to move in and to fight in. This is made by me. I hope you like it honey" she said with a smile.

" Oh thanks mom! I'll go try it on right now"

My mom handed me the box. The box looked pretty. It was in shiney blue wrapping paper with a black flower to the side. I changed after she went.

***SCENE REMOVED DUE TO SHOWING OF BRAWS AND PANTIES***

" Okay, I'm done"

I went to the mirror. Oh. My. God. I look so pretty! I have a fishnet shirt with fishnet sleeves. Then over that I have a blue mini jacket that goes above my belly button. Then I have fishnet gloves (half-fingerless) and a belt that's black. For bottom wear I have blue capreeses and under is fishnet pants under it. And some ninja sandels. Now for the final touch, the ninja headband. It goes on my neck. There, finished! I admit, I look pretty awesome right now. I bet Jiro will be dying for me once he sees me in my outfit. I wonder how I'll lool when I'm 15. Hmmm....that's a mystery. Well, I bet that in three years from now I'll still look pretty awesome! Or sexy.......

"Okay, time to go!"

I ran out of my room, into the hallway, and then outside!

_*****AT THE NINJA ACADEMY*****_

I stopped at the front doors and walked in.

"Bunko-chan!" yelled a voice from behind. I looked behind me. It was my good friend with silver eyes.

"Junko-san!"

"Hey Bunko-chan! How are y-OMG! Your looked changed"

"Yeah, is it cute"

" Hell yeah it is! Now let's go see what team we're on!" She dragged me in there.

_*****IN THE CLASSROOM*****_

We came in there. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Silence. It was very akward. They were staring at me, why. Because of my new look or because I passed out of nowhere. Then I just had to saysomething.

" Hiya y'all! What up!"

And then they talked again.

" Well that was embarrasing" I said with my face down.

" No kidding" said Junko seriously.

Then "The Plastics" came. One of the most meanest, dirtiest, hoes you'll ever meet. So basicly just really mean girls that think they're all that. But really, they're big fat bitches!

" Hmph. Wow, you look more uglier than before, Bunko!" said Hanako. The leader of the group. She has dark dirty brown hair with brown eyes. She has bangs and her hair is in a high ponytail. Really long hair.

" Whatever bitch", I said with some PRIDE ", You think I care what you say, Hana-Oh, I mean hoe"

" Look here little Alita girl, I'm the queen of this school and your just a peasent. The queen rules everyone and the peasents follow"

Everyone was watching the scene. The Princess (me) vs. The Witch (Hanako).

" More like the wicked witch!"

" You asked for it"

Hanako was about to punch in the face until Daichi got in front of me. So Hanako punched him instead. I can't believe I actually let her punch me. That's so messed up.

" Huh, Daichi-kun!" I said worriedly. Daichi fell to the ground. I came to him.

" Daichi-hon!"

She also came to him. Did I mention she likes him. She hugs him, acts sweet around him (even though she's not sweet), and flirts with him.

" You okay Daichi-kun" I said.

" HEY! He's mine! So don't touch him"

" It's your fault he got hurt!"

" Shut it bitch!"

" Why yay-yadda....." I said while clunching my fist. It's about to go on her face if she mocks me one more time. She shouldn't talk like that to the princess of the Alita clan .! Then Iruka came in.

" What's going on here?" he said like he was a little pissed off. Everyone ran to their seats. Daichi got up and walked there.

" You wanna sit with me Daichi-kun?" I asked him in a flirty tone for some reason.

" Sorry, Hanako already asked me this morning" said Daichi. He felt sorry.

"Oh, okay" Looks like I'm sitting alone. My head layed on the desk. And guess who sat next to me! Jiro-kun! EEEEEP! Then I put my head up. I wanted to talk to him but I was too shy. Wait to keep the princess image Bunko -_-'.

" Psst, Bunko" he whispered to me. Did he just talk to me.

" Yes Jir-mmmh"

Jiro kissed me. Good thing was that no one was in our row. It was the very last one and in the far corner. I heard a rumor that he kisses girls everyday in this corner while the teacher is talking. But I didn't knew it was true. Jiro leaned on me still kissing me. Then my back was toward my seat and he was on me. His kisses felt.......really good. Soft and moist lips. Just the type that girls like. I bet my lips suck. Since I never has any experienced kissing. Damn.

"Jiro.."

" Mmmh"

" Why are you *kiss* kissing me in class?"

" Don't feel weird, I do this to every girl who I think has good lips. Most of the girls I kissed don't have good lips but YOU do" he said still on me," You have the rare kind. The naturally soft moist kind. The ones that most guys have. Most girls don't have lips like that"

I blushed hot red. Probably 1000 shades red. Or even all the reds in the world. I was about to faint but if I faint then the magic will be over. And I faint whenever things like this happen. I hope this doesn't turn into a habbit.....

" Well, I think Iruka is about to announce the teamates and I wanna hear. So can you get off of me?"

" *sigh* Fine....*kiss*" Then he got off of me.

No fainting.......don't faint........bad Bunko.....

_*****LET'S SKIP THE BORING PARTS XD. LET'S GO TO THE IMPORTANT PARTS*****_

" Okay, Team 15, Daichi Hiro......." I started to pay attention now. "Jiro Misuko..........." Who's next! Who's next! If I'm not on this team, I'm so going to talk to the person who made this story DX! "And......" Say it man say it!

"Bunko Alita"

" HEEEELL YEEEAH!" I shouted and punched my fist into the air. Everyone looked at me. "Uh, heh heh, gonna sit down now" I sat down. Boy, I'm embarrasing myself too much today. And OMG! I'm with two great guys! The really sweet one and the "player" one.

"And as their sensei is Setsura Alita"

Teacher say what? That's my aunt. Great. Now my aunt is supervising. Just when I thought I was gonna get away from my family, my aunt had to come. Still have family watching over me. Terrific. This went on and on so I'll just skip the rest. Too lazy to say the rest of the story. Plus, since I woke up early, I need my rest. Or else something very bad happens to me!!

_******LUNCH******_

Okay, after class was over , I wanted to eat lunch. For today, I have ramen (typical) with my favorite fruity drink. Green apple! Yes, they are soo yummy. My mom makes the best! And I wanted to share it with someone. But I felt very lonely without someone to eat with. Maybe I can ask someone. Hmmmm? I know who!! My teamates! They can't refuse. I'm they're dang teamate now! Let's see Daichi first.

_*****With Daichi-kun*****_

" Hey Daichi-kun"

" Yeah"

" Wanna eat with me?" I asked in a flirtly tone, again.

" Oh sorry, Hanako already asked while we were in class"

" Oh, okay then, go eat with her" I said with a fake smile. Whenever I make fake smiles, my face starts to twitch. I'm also a very, very bad liar. So, I try to say the lie and then my face does wierd things.

DEMON BUNKO: Grrr! That bitch! I need a guy in my life too!

" Bye" he finally said. He disappeared out of nowhere. Where did he learned how to do that? Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with Jiro-kun. This outta be fun.......

_*****To JIRO*****_

I saw Jrio in a tree. So I ran all the way over to see what he was doing. I bet he's just sitting there thinking of his love! No, probably not T^T.

" Jiro-kun! " I yelled. He didn't hear me. So I went closer. When I got closer I saw him making out with a random girl. She had purple hair with green eyes and her hair is in two high ponytails. Plus, purple and green is a bad combo . ! Slut too.

" Um Jiro-kun...."

Still making out.

" Jiro..."

Still.

" JIRO!!"

Still! How can this boy do this. Ugh, it makes me sick sometimes. But he does have a pretty face. Okay, this calls for extreme measures. I went behind a tree.

" Okay," I whispered ", time for this jutsu. I've been practicing for 3 years now. Time to show what my male body is made of" and just for the record, I'm a girl. No duh -_-'. I did some hand signs. Tiger, ram, tiger, horse, BUNNY!

" Hot dude transformation Jutsu!" I transformed into a dude. A hot one too! The plan is get the girl to look at me and follow me. I'll run and she'll chase after me. Then I'll loose her. Come back to Jiro and transform back into my lovely girl body self! Then I'll have him all mine so we can eat lunch. Now, to get the plan settled.........

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Okay, so how is it so far....I want the honest opinion y'all! And wait until the next chapter. I know, it kinda sucks right now but it'll get better! Probably. So, yeah, some of my RPC friends might be in it! Just for fun! oKies!! *hands chocolate chip cookies with milk* Readers who review will get on Santa's Good List!! XD And I have over 2000 words in this chapter! I feel so good!!! 2019 words exactly! YES!!


End file.
